


The Reaper and the Farmboy

by mojo72400



Series: Beacon Elementary for Huntsmen and Huntresses [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Elementary School, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: How Ruby met Oscar in Beacon Elementary for Huntsmen and Huntresses





	The Reaper and the Farmboy

One day, Ruby went to the library during recess and she saw a boy reading a book which was called The Man With Two Souls.

The boy felt her presence and he lowered and book and looked at her. The moment he saw her, he fell in love

'She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in Remnant' he thought.

"You have silver eyes" he said to her.

"Thanks and you have hazel eyes" she awkwardly said to him.

"My name is Oscar Pine. My aunt is a friend of Ozpin's" he extended his hand towards her.

"Ruby Rose" she responded as she shook his hand.

They spent the whole hour talking about their favorite books, movies and TV shows like the one about a magical wand wielding princess and a human hand-to-hand fighter. She also learned that he grows crops and plants, so she asked him if he could bring her some strawberries and roses.

"Okay" he replied.

Unbeknownst to them, Ruby's sister, Yang was watching and listening to them the whole time and sees the opportunity to tease her own sister.

When she left the library, her sister approached and said "So how's your date?"

"What date?" Ruby asked.

"The one you just had with that boy, Oscar" she said.

"It's not a date, we just met" Ruby blushed as she replied.

"Why are you blushing? Do you have a crush on him?" Yang eagerly asked her sister.

"No" Ruby denied as her blushed grew deeper

"Oh my God, you do like Oscar" Yang said in realization.

"What?! No I don't" Ruby kept denying the accusation Yang gave her.

"Ruby's got a crush, Ruby's got a crush" Yang teasingly sang.

Ruby used her semblance to quickly run away from her sister.

The next day, Oscar gave Ruby a basket of strawberries and a bouquet of roses.

Yang, from afar screamed at Ruby "KISS HIM!"

"Wait what? Oscar said in surprise.

"Um, gotta go, bye" Ruby said as she used her semblance again to run away from Oscar and Yang.

After weeks of merciless teasing from Yang, Ruby decides to face the fact that she's in love with Oscar.

On that day, Ruby decided to find Oscar and kiss him. She found him being picked on by Team CRDL. She decided to shoot Cardin and his teammates with ice dust from Crescent Rose, freezing them before she grabbed Oscar by the hand and ran out of the school using her semblance.

"Wow thanks for saving me back there, Ruby" Oscar said.

"No problem" she replied.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Ruby grabbed Oscar by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Oscar took a few seconds to process what's going on before he melted into the kiss. After they break apart the kiss. Oscar asked her "Whoa, why did you do that?"

"It's because I kinda liked you" Ruby said while she was blushing as red as her cape.

"I kinda like you too, Ruby" Oscar said while blushing as well. After a few seconds of silence, Oscar broke the silence. "Well, see you later, Ruby" Oscar said as he walked back into the school.

"You too, Oscar" Ruby said as she watched him leave in a love-struck trance. Yang, who saw everything broke her sister's trance by teasingly singing "Ruby and Oscar sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G".

Ruby quickly covered her ears with her hands and quickly ran back to the school using her semblance saying "La la la, not listening".


End file.
